ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disneyland Resort (Anaheim) Updated Version
Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, Calfornia Will Be Updated Inlcuding Disneyland Park, Disney California Adventure and Disney Village (Formerly Known as Downtown Disney California) List of Expansion: Disney Village District Downtown Disney Will Be Renamed as Disney Village (Same Name from Disneyland Resort Paris) and Will Be Expanded. New Shops Will Be Added Like Bon Voyage (From Tokyo Disney Resort), Team Mickey (From Walt Disney World in Florida, But with the New Name "Team Sora and Mickey".), Once Upon a Toy, Disney Fashion (From Disney Vlliage Paris with the New Name "Walt Disney Fashion"), Tiffany & Co. and Hot Topic. New Restaurants Will Be Added Like Annette's Diner (From Disneyland Resort Paris with the New Name "Annette's Palace"), Cafe Mickey (From Disneyland Resort Paris with New Name Call "Kingdom Hearts Diner"), Daily Grill, Starbucks Cofffee (Remolded Version of La Brea Bakery Cafe), Carly's Steakhouse and T.G.I. Friday's Restaurant. Disney Quest from Florida Will Be Added with New Games and Including the New Name DisneyQuest Anaheim. Disneyland Resort Monorail System Disneyland Resort Monorail System Will Be Having New Speil by Joe Hursh (Who Did the Narration for WDW Monorails) and Even Mark VI Monorail Trains from Walt Disney World Will Be Added While Some and Lot of Mark VII Monorail Trains Will Be Moved to Walt Disney World in Florida, Tokyo Disney Resort in Japan and Disneyland Resort Paris in France. The Colors of The Disneyland Resort Mark VI Monorails Will Be Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, Black and Orange. Also, It Will Have Jack Wagner's Popular Speil ("Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor manténganse alejado de las puertas.") and The old "D" symbol Logo (An oversized "D" with a Mickey Mouse-shaped globe containing latitude and longitude lines) from Walt Disney World Resort Will Be Added on Disneyland Resort Monorail. Disneyland Park Disneyland Park Will Have New Logo. Main Street USA Will Be Renamed World Bazzar. Disney's Fantillusion Parade is the Current Nighttime Parade for Disneyland. Enchanted Tiki Room Will Be Transforming as Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever, Along with the New Tiki Room Preshow Featuring Clyde and Claude (Same Version of 1971 Enchanted Tiki Room Preshow in Magic Kingdom from Walt Disney World) as a Preshow for Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever. Jungle Cruise Will Be Featuring Characters from The Jungle Book, Zazu from The Lion King and Iago from Aladdin. The Swiss Family Treehouse Will Return to Replace Tarzan's Treehouse. Splash Mountain Will Have New Logs and Audio Animatronic Brer Frog from Florida. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Will Be Replaced by PB&J Otter: The Ride. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown (AKA Sora's Country Critter Jamboree) and Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue Will Be Critter Country's New "D" Ticket Attractions. Pinocchio's Daring Journey and The Villiage Haus Will Be Replaced by Audio-Animatronic Show Called The Mickey Mouse Revue and The Gift Shop Called Mickey's Harmony Faire. Snow White's Scary Adventures Will Be Replaced by Another Ride Called Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family Adventure. The Motor Boat Cruise Will Return as The Swan Boat Cruise in Fantasyland (The Same Version as the Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom's The Plaza Swan Boats) Storybook Land Canal Boats Will Be Featuring New Scenes from Tangled, Peter and the Wolft, The Sorcerer's Apprentice (Fantasia), Night on Bald Mountain (Fantasia), Beauty and the Beast and Return of Oz. Princess Faire Meet and Greet Will Be Demolished with Tokyo Disneyland Version of Pooh's Hunny Hunt Makes a New Home by the Train Station. Mickey's ToonTown Will Be Renamed as Sora's ToonTown Along with The Return of The Jolly Trolley and Gadget's Go Coaster Will Be Rethemed as So Random Go Coaster Based on Disney Channel's So Random While Goofy's House is Replaced by Sora's House. Tomorrowland Will Go Back into 1967 Form. Innoventions Will Be Replaced. The First Floor of the Carousel Theatre Will Be Featuring The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue and The Second Floor Has the Return of Progress City Model (From Disneyland's Carousel of Progress in 1967-1973) with New Narrators Sora, Goofy, Demi Lovato, Olie Polie, Pollie and Plectu. East of Main Street USA Will Be The Tomorrowland Area Along with The Return of the Circle Vision 360, Tron Legacy Dark Ride, The New Tomorrowland Stage and Including Walt Disney World's If You Had Wings. The PeopleMover Makes It's Return as Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover (Same Name as the Florida Version) Including New Narrators Selena Gomez and ORAC-1 Commuter Computer (Voiced by Mike Brassell) While Astro Obitor Returns It's Former Location as The Same Version from Tokyo Disneyland. Redd Rockett's Pizza Port Will Be Replaced by ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter. Finding Nemo Submarnie Voyage Will Be Retheme as Walt Disney World's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarnie Voyage. Disneyland Railroad Will Be Featuring the New Narration by Victoria Justice While Grand Canyon Diorama is Being Replaced by The Full Scale Model of Barstow, California. For the First Time Ever, Disneyland Castle Has a Stage Show Featuring Dream Along with Mickey (From Magic Kingdom in Florida) as a Daytime Show and Starlight Dreams (From Tokyo Disneyland) as a Nighttime Show. New Fireworks is Called Fantasy in the Sky: A New Journey. Country Bear Jamboree Will Make It's Return and Will Be Located in Westernland. Golden Horseshoe Theatre Will Have Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue from Tokyo Disneyland. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride Will Be Replaced by Robin Hood (1973 Film) Dark Ride. Fantasmic! Will Be Updated with the New Song "Imagination" from Tokyo Disneysea's Version of Fantasmic! and New Scenes from Florida Version of Fantasmic! Main Street Cinema Will Have More Cartoon Shorts to Be Replaced (However Steamboat Wille and Plane Crazy Will Be Remain inside the Same Screen). It Will Have More Disney Classic Cartoons Like Donald and Pluto, Clock Cleaners, Mickey's Follies and The Whoopee Party. Mad Tea Party Will Be Remolded for a Third Time with Glass Roof and Large Teapot with the Dormouse (Which He Popping Out His Head) Will Be Added. There Will Be Two Interactive Shows for Younger Guests Like Tokyo Disneyland's Super Duper Jumpin' Time and Sora's ToonTown Hour. (Revision of Roger Rabbit's ToonTown Hour from Tokyo Disneyland) Donald's Funny Harmony from Tokyo Disneyland Will Be a Morning Show Which Will Be Renamed as Donald's Funny Music Orchestra and Perform on Mornings Only. Space Mountain Will Have the Song Called Here's to the Future and You (Let Your Dream Lead Away) as a Exit Music While the Instrumental Version of Here's to the Future and You is Heard at the Entrance, But During Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy, Here's to the Future and You is Still Heard It as an Instrumental Version in the Exit Music Version. Disney California Adventure Park Disney California Adventure Remains the Current Logo. In the Carthay Circle Theatre, The Walt Disney Story Will Be Shown in Buena Vista Street Area. Buena Vista Street is Already Going to Be Done as Soon as Possible. Condor Flats Will Be Renamed the Discovery Airport Featuring Attractions Tokyo DisneySea's StromRider Replaces Soarin' Around California and EPCOT Center's Horizons Will Be Added There, Too. A Bug's Land Will Be Demolished and Replaced by Kingdom Hearts Land. Paradise Pier Will Be Renamed California Waterfront and Have the Same Version as Tokyo DisneySea's American Waterfront. In Kingdom Hearts Land, There Will Be Featuring Attractions Like The Disney Channel Fairlytale 3D Adventure, Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride, Miley Cyrus' Musical Concert, Grand Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros and More. In Hollywoodland, There Will Be More Addition of Attractions Like The Studio Tram Tour, Animagic! (From Walt Disney Studios Park Paris), The Great Movie Ride, E.T. Adventure, Backdraft, and More. Monsters Inc Ride Will Be Updated Into Tokyo Disneyland's Version of Monsters Inc Ride and Go Seek. Aladdin Show Will Be Replaced by Walt Disney Studios Park Paris' Animagic. Hollywoodland Tram Tour Will Be the Same as the Paris Version with Florida's Catastrophe Canyon and Disney Studios Paris' Region of Fire, With Narrators Selena Gomez and Mike Brassell. The Suite Life on Deck: The Ride and Zoey 101: The Ride Will Be Added at Kingdom Hearts Land. Disney Junior: Live on Stage Will Have More Shows Like Rolie Polie Olie, Stanley and Jojo's Circus (Which They are Previously Performed on Playhouse Disney: Live on Stage). Cars Land is Already Going to Be Open, Too. King Triton's Carousel of the Sea Will Be Rethemed to Spongebob Squarepants' Carousel of The Biniki Bottom. The Sublands of California Waterfront Will Have Sora's Seaside City and Haborway (Former Know as Hyperion) Tokyo DisneySea's Sail Away Show Will Be Performed at Sora's Seaside City. My Friend Duffy from Tokyo DisneySea Will Be Appeared at California Waterfront Stage. Grizzly Peak Will Be Rethemed from Hanna Barbera's Yogi Bear. Category:Disneyland Resort